Aladdin/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Aladdin from the Disney film of the same name. Films ''Aladdin'' *by Razoul and his guards All this for a loaf of bread? *up the bread You think that was easy? *Morning, ladies. *Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught. *I'm in trouble! *Achmed ride toward the palace Look at that, Abu. It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends. *I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas! scratches his head sighs Come on, Abu. Let's go home. *Someday, Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. *Jasmine from an irate merchant Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found her. Jasmine I've been looking all over for you! *whispering Just play along. *Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy. *to Abu She thinks the monkey is the sultan. *Tragic, isn't it? But, no harm done. Now, come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor. *his teeth No, no, no, not that one... Come on, Sultan. *Wow. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh? *I wonder what it'd be like to live there, and have servants, and valets. *That's better than here. You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards. *Sometimes you feel so... *The Princess? *the lamp This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to...? suddenly sees Abu about to snatch the ruby from the monkey idol Abu! NO! *Abu, this is no time to panic! and sees a cliff Start panicking! *from the entrance of the Cave of Wonders Help me out! *I can't hold on! Give me your hand! *What're you doing? *Uh... uh, Aladdin. *I must've hit my head harder than I thought. *Wait, wait a minute. I'm... your master? *Wish fulfillment? *You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right? *learning Genie's rules Provisos? You mean, limitations on wishes? Some all-powerful genie. He can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Abu. He probably can't even get us outta this cave. Looks like we're gonna hafta find a way outta here. *Oh, you sure showed me. Now, about my three wishes. *Ah, no, I never actually wished to get out of the cave, huh. You did that on your own. *So, three wishes. Hm, I want them to be good. What would you wish for? *What? *C'mon, tell me. *You're a prisoner? *Hey... can you make me a prince? *Prince Ali Ababwa Oh, uh... uh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure. *And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine. *Your Majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa. Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter. *Princess Jasmine, you're very... *Punctual? *Uh, beautiful! *Buzz off. *Do you trust me? *Prince Ali Yeah. *Nah. He hates fireworks. He really doesn't like flying either. Uh... that is... um... Oh, no! *Jasmine, I'm sorry! *No! *No! I-I mean... I-I hoped you wouldn't. Uh... no, that-that's not what I meant! *he truth? The truth, um... The-the truth is, I... I-I sometimes dress as a commoner, um, to escape the pressures of palace life. But I-I really am a prince. *Well, you know, uh... um, royalty going out into the city in disguise, I mean, it sounds a little strange, don't you think? *in the doorway to the balcony Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar! *They wanna make me Sultan. No, they wanna make Prince Ali Sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin. *Because of you. The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'd lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I... I can't wish you free. *towards him on Carpet Jafar! Get your hands off her! *Jasmine, I tried to tell you. I just. *Abu? Abu! Oh, this is all my fault. I should have freed the Genie when I had the chance. Abu! Are you okay? *I'm sorry, Abu. I made a mess of everything, somehow. I gotta go back and set things right. *Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?! *down at Genie The Genie. The Genie! Jafar The Genie has more power than you'll ever have! *He gave you your power! He can take it away! *Face it, Jafar! You're still just second-best!* *Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?! *You wanted to be a genie? You got it! *the evil genie into a black lamp And everything that goes with it! *Phenomenal cosmic powers! *Itty-bitty living space. *Jasmine? I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince. *Well, I guess... this is... goodbye? *But, Genie, what about your freedom? *Genie, I wish for your freedom. *Genie, you're free. his third wish to free Genie from the lamp *Uh... I wish for the Nile. *Genie, I'm gonna miss you. *Heh. Call me "Al." ''Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar'' *My friends call me Al, but you can call me Aladdin. *Iago, what are you doing here? *Genie! *Some all powerful. You can't even get rid of a lowly street rat! *So Genie, how does it feel to be free? *Nothing. Well, something, but I'll tell you later. *Genie? *Uh, it's funny, you should mention Iago. *Sultan, I have to tell you something about Iago. *nervously He's here. *his head in shame I I don't know. *It's the truth! Why won't you believe me? *You can't think! *I never wanted! *Jasmine, please! *Thanks for saving me. *Give it up Jafar! We're obviously too much for you to handle! *Some all powerful. You can't even get rid of a lowly street rat! *But... I thought a Genie can't kill anybody. *I can't just stay in the palace! There's too much to do, too much to see. ''Aladdin III: And The King of Thevies'' *Hold on Genie, there's something I need. *I never ever had a real family. *singing I'm finally getting married! *to the crowd of guest Genie, isn't it a little late for that? *Well, we're here. *knocking Cassim to the floor Could I see your invitation? *grunting When I get up, I'll bow to you! *I have. *Where is my father? *Forty Thieves? Is he hurt? how long has he been their prisoner? *Well, they have no where to go. We got them trapped. *What's the ultimate treasure? *It's just a myth. *And sunk by it. *to push through the Genies Genie! *Genie, meet my dad. *Where is he? *I was so stupid to think I could change him. *Genie, I need my father's clothes. *I've come to say "goodbye". *We don't have much time. While the guards chase me, you get out. *Forget it! They can't catch me. (he tosses Cassim the keys) *knowingly That's his problem! He chose to go back to that life. *I'm being as stubborn as he was. a pause smiles Show me the way! *the Hand of Midas After all these years you finally have your treasure! TV Series ''Disney's Aladdin: The Series'' *You don't know Jasmine. *Beats some of your hobbies. *Sure... How many parties do you get invited to? *You lost this battle the minute you got Jasmine mad. *after Farouk And next time, pick on someone your own size! *Frightened Genie's anger! *You'll be okay. down on one end of the rug so Jasmine is vaulted off her end over the circle of flame Not sure about me, though. *Hey. Butterfingers. I want my monkey. *on Carpet, we're going to the palace. *Aladdin vanquishes Arbutus Jasmine, we did it! notices Jasmine looks upset Jasmine? What? *Iago! Jasmine, I don't understand. *A test? People could've been hurt! *Iago I think he needs a girlfriend or something. *Genie, she means light the fuse. ''House of Mouse'' Video Games ''Disney INFINITY Series'' *"Hey, I'm Aladdin. Nice to meet ya'." ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Genie, get rid of these guys!" *"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp summon the—" *"I think I’ll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." *"You see, there’s this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she’s a princess, and I’m... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." *"Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" *"So, Jafar is after Jasmine and this “Keyhole”." *"To the desert! Come on, let’s move!" *"Genie, no!" *"So, Jasmine’s no longer in Agrabah. Sora, let’s go find her." *"I...I wish... ...for your freedom, Genie." *"A deal’s a deal, Genie. Now, you can go anywhere you want. You’re your own master. But if you can, it’d be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine." *"Sora, please find Jasmine for me." *"Thanks! I thought I was done for!" *"Guess we'd better see if the legends are true. Magic lamp, my first wish! Get rid of these Heartless!" *"It's this magic lamp I found in the Cave of Wonders. I need to get it to the palace right away! I'm lucky I made it back to Agrabah in one piece! The cave was crawling with Heartless." *"Well, there's this girl. Her name is Jasmine. She's princess of Agrabah. And...that's the problem. It's hard for a guy like me to get a chance to see her. That's how this all started. Jafar, the royal vizier, said he would help me meet Jasmine." *"Then I've no choice. Genie, I wish for you to save Jasmine!" *"Why are you doing this, Jafar? I brought the lamp, just as you asked!" *"Go ahead, use it to win Jasmine's heart. You'll still have us to deal with!" *"Okay, here goes. I wish for Genie's freedom!" *"I was wrong, Genie. If I used your help to win Jasmine...I'd be no better than Jafar. Jasmine means the world to me. I want to show her the real me." *"Let's hope both our wishes come true, then. Take care, Sora!" *"I'll be okay. Besides, the sandstorm's finally let up--now's our chance to patch up the city." *"I miss him, too, but this isn't a job for magic. Agrabah's our city. We need to be the ones to fix it up." *"Unfortunately, yes. All the merchants were talking about it." *"I told you, you can't just take things from the marketplace!" *"It's just like I said--the sandstorm moving across the desert up and vanished. Now we can finally go outside the city again." *"Eerily quiet. There are definitely fewer Heartless out there than before." *"Or at least focus on getting things rebuilt." *"I...I wish... ...for your freedom, Genie." *"Hi, Sora!" *"No hard feelings?" *"No talking your way out of this one!" *"No way! Still... I guess there's no foolin' Jasmine, huh? See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but..." *"Treasure? That could be tricky..." *"The Cave of Wonders is over there, where the sinister-looking clouds are. It's a dangerous place, but we should be alright if we go together." *"There. That one should do it." *"We gotta keep Jafar bottled up, or he's gonna destroy Agrabah!" *"That guy chasing the merchant was the one causing you trouble, right? Nothing good will come of that lamp being stolen. We'd better hurry, Sora!" *"Way to go!" *"He must've secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders." *"Can't believe it... That stupid peddler let Jafar out of the lamp!" *"You guys better be careful." *"This is your one and only chance, Iago. If I find out later that you've been lying or hiding things from us, we're through. I'll never speak to you again!" *"I can't believe what that peddler did! We'd better put an end to this right now, before Jafar does anything!" *"Take it away, Genie!" *"Jafar's got to be just up ahead. Be ready for anything, guys!" *"Get some rest, Carpet. You earned it." *"What was that you were saying, Jafar?" *"Just like it was, please." *"Well, you've done it again, Sora. Don't forget about us, okay?" *"Oh, and Sora, about that friend of yours- the one you're looking for… you'll find him. Trust me." *"I have a delivery to make. And... Since these weird monsters and blocks started showing up, I've been worried, so I'm checking up on the palace. What about you? Are you okay outside, on your own?" *"The thing is, I'm looking for a friend. Her name is Jasmine. She's... very important to me. There's something I want to give her, but it looks like we just missed each other. I'm going to keep looking near the palace. If you don't mind, could you..." *"Thanks! Thanks for your help. My name is Aladdin. Nice to meet you." *"That's exactly why I went to get this. We can use it to stop Jafar from doing as he pleases." *"Ahah, he could be anywhere by now, since he's free." *"Strange blocks? Weird monsters? Pick a reason. I managed to escape from that cave, but I've got to make sure my friend from the palace is safe, so--Hey, should you be out here? It's not safe on the streets." *"Ha ha, I stand corrected. Well, just keep both eyes open, okay? You look like you've been through your share of adventures." *"Oh! Hey, wait! Actually, do you have a minute? I need some help." *"I'm looking for a friend of mine. Her name's Jasmine and she's... Well, she's special. I've been worried sick, but I can't seem to track her down. I'll keep checking around the palace. If it's all right--" *"Great! You're a life-saver. I'm Aladdin, by the way." Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Aladdin Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Prince Quotes